Naruto AT Advencing Time
by HROGTHAR
Summary: 700 ans ont passé depuis l'attaque de Pein sur Konoha... Certains vestiges jusque là enterrés referont surface entrainant ainsi une nouvelle guerre où cette fois ci les différents devront être mit de côtés pour sauvé le village... Naruto/OC


**NARUTO A.T**

**Prologue : Vestige du passé**

Le directeur de l'hôpital de Konoha étudiait le rapport que venait de lui apporter l'équipe médicale de nuit, portant sur la situation du groupe d'élèves shinobis de première année, qui était revenu dans un sale état suite à un imprévu survenu au cours de leur mission d'espionnage. Heureusement leurs jours n'était pas en danger. Néanmoins ils en auraient pour un bon mois de repos avant d'avoir totalement récupéré ; bien que connaissant leurs caractères respectifs, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion quand au fiat qu'ils essaieraient de sortir avant la date prévue.

Alors qu'il reportait son attention sur son dossier toutes les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps ; poussant la patience du professeur dans ses derniers retranchements.

_ "_Ah, NON !!! Ca va pas recommencer !!" _pensa-t-il énervé avant de laisser choir sur son bureau le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses main, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie de son bureau d'un pas énergique.

Après quelques minutes de déambulation et bon nombre de couloir, il entra dans une salle de surveillance permettant l'observation de l'ensemble de l'hôpital aussi bien sur le plan visuel que sonore ou encore technique.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore cette fois ci ?! Demanda le directeur énervé en entrant dans la salle.

_ C'est encore l'alimentation principale qui vient de sauter… Répondit la chef du service technique en se détournant de son écran d'ordinateur pour faire face au directeur.

_ Et le groupe de secours ?

_ Il semblerait qu'il se soit mit en marche, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout n'est pas encore revenu… Fit la jeune femme en fixant de nouveau son écran. Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle à voix haute en voyant un message d'erreur apparaître sur son écran, avant que celui-ci ne change de nouveau pour indiquer un schéma du bâtiment et d'en faire clignoter un petit point tout en bas à droite de l'écran.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le directeur intrigué en s'approchant de l'écran et en fixant celui-ci.

_ Visiblement çà serait çà qui nous causerait des problèmes depuis le tout début…

_ Toutes les pannes qui sont survenus ces derniers jours sont dues à cet endroit… Demanda le directeur septique.

_ Ou ce qu'elle contient… Fit la jeune femme en levant son visage vers celui de l'homme à côté d'elle.

_ Vous savez ou çà se trouve ?

_ Oui, je peux vous y emmener. Termina la jeune femme en se levant alors que les lumières se rétablissaient signe que le courant était de nouveau en marche. Finalement j'ai bien fait de demander un troisième groupe électrogène de secours ! Fit-elle avec un sourire. Allons-y ! Dit-elle alors qu'elle se levait de son fauteuil et se dirigeait déjà vers la porte pour sortir.

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit indiquait par la carte environ un quart d'heure plus tard.

_ Vous savez où est-ce que l'on se trouve ? Demanda le directeur de l'hôpital alors que celui-ci avançait au même rythme que la jeune femme à ses côtés.

_ Oui, nous nous trouvons dans les fondations de l'aile Est de l'hôpital… Et plus précisément dans ce qui fut les fondations du premier hôpital de Konoha… Je veux dire du premier village de Konoha.

_ Je vois… Fit le directeur. _"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dans ces tréfonds ? Cela fait des dizaines, voir plusieurs dizaines d'années que tout est laissé à l'abandon dans cette partie de l'hôpital ? Une partie de l'aile Est à même dû être fermée car certain shinobis ressentaient la mort dans cette aile. Et je dois dire que c'est loin d'être accueillant…" _pensa le directeur en regardant de tous les côtés.

_ Mon Dieu !! Cria la jeune femme en pointant quelque chose avec sa lampe.

Quand le directeur porta son regard vers la zone illuminée il eut comme elle peut de temps auparavant un mouvement de recul. Si avant les murs étaient recouverts de toile d'araignées et de poussières plus ou moins importante suivant les endroits, ici les murs avaient pris une couleur rougeâtre foncée.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est, professeur ? Demanda-t-elle en mettant sa main devant la bouche.

_ C'est… du… sang… Déclara le professeur après s'être suffisamment approché pour toucher ce qu'il y avait sur les murs.

_ Co… comment est-ce que ça se fait ? Demanda franchement apeuré la jeune femme.

_ Je n'en aie aucune idée… avançons Midori !

Quelques instants plus tard ils tombèrent sur plusieurs restes de cadavres.

_ Qui sont ces malheureux ? Demanda Midori en éclairant certains cadavres.

_ Visiblement se sont d'anciens patients… et là je n'en aie pas la moindre idée… mais je trouve que le reste des habits ressemble à ce que porté la première génération de shinobis de Konoha. Déclara le professeur en observant les cadavres.

_ Et çà, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Midori en éclairant quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fumée rouge, courant à même le sol quelques mètres plus loin et prenant toute la largeur du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

_ Je ne sais pas… Fit le professeur en approchant sa main de la fumée avant de la retirée rapidement après l'avoir effleurée un court instant. Il regarda son doigt comme rongé par de l'acide, avant de rapidement commencer une courte série de signe et d'y appliquée sa main pour soignée sa blessure.

_ Ca va, professeur ? Demanda Midori en le voyant faire. C'est de l'acide ?

_ Non, du chakra. Répondit rapidement le professeur. Suivez-moi ! Ordonna le médecin en commençant à marcher sur le mur de droite, suivit de près par la jeune femme.

Durant tout leur trajet ils virent encore des dizaines de cadavres jonchant l'ensemble du couloir, et la position qu'ils occupaient semblait indiquée qu'il y avait eu un combat très sanglant en ce lieu, à en juger par les reste de traces d'éclaboussures de sang et les moitiés ou parties de corps éparses un peu partout tout le long de ce couloir. Enfin arrivé au bout du couloir ils virent une porte portant un sceau important, et parcourant l'ensemble de la porte.

_ Le sceau est trop vieux, il a cessé d'agir depuis longtemps… déclara le professeur en examinant l'ensemble de la porte.

_ Vous pouvez ouvrir la porte ?

_ Oui, bien-sûr. Fit le docteur avant d'envoyer une pichenette sur la porte qui céda sous sa force et tomba au sol.

_ Ca m'étonne toujours quand je vois un Haruno utilisé sa force dévastatrice… déclara Midori en observant le trou formé.

_ Et encore au point de vue de la force je suis un des plus faible dans ma famille. Mon petit fils est beaucoup plus puissant que moi. Avec lui la porte aurait sans doute volait sur une dizaine de mètres. Fit le directeur en regardant le visage ébahit de la jeune femme. Entrons !

Tous deux avaient imaginé beaucoup de choses pouvant se trouver derrière cette porte, mais pas ce qu'ils y voyaient. L'ensemble de la salle était recouvertes de différents sceaux. Sur chaque pan de mur ainsi que sur le plafond et le sol, on pouvait distinguer quatre sceaux secondaires entourant un sceaux primaire plus grand et plus puissant. Et du milieu des six sceaux majeurs sortait une chaine, dont l'ensemble de ces dernières convergeaient vers le centre de la salle.

Au milieu de celle-ci se tenait un grand bloc de glace, avec à l'intérieur de celui-ci une personne en position fœtale. Cette dernière était enchaînée à l'ensemble des chaînes et on pouvait aussi voir un sceau posé sur le bloc de glace, retenant, et maintenant ce corps dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Après cette brève inspection de l'endroit où, ils venaient d'entrer, Midori et le directeur remarquèrent que cette fumée rouge semblait venir du bloc présent au centre de la pièce et plus précisément de la personne à l'intérieur de ce dernier. L'ensemble du sol de la pièce était recouvert de cette fumée rouge, mais qui, comme ils le remarquèrent, était bien plus épaisse que dans le couloir qu'ils venaient de franchir.

En regardant attentivement le directeur remarqua que cette fumée était en fait du aux chaînes qui sortaient du bloc de glace. Une sorte de liquide rouge était visiblement extrait de la personne et remontait visiblement le long des chaînes pour venir alimenter les différents sceaux de la pièce.

_ _Les personnes qui ont créées ce système voulaient que cette personne ne puisse jamais sortir e cette prison… et pour cela ils ont réalisé un sceau multiple auto-entretenu basé sur l'extraction du chakra du prisonnier… par contre ce que je ne comprends pas c'est cette couleur… si je n'ai pas touchée cette fumée tout à l'heure j'aurais jurée que c'était du sang… _pensa le médecin en observant attentivement ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

_ Docteur !

_ Quoi ?! Répondit ce dernier en sortant de ses pensées et en se tournant vers Midori.

_ Là !! Regarder !! Fit-elle en pointant du doigt quelque chose au milieu de la pièce juste devant le bloc de glace.

En effet la fumée s'élevait juste devant ce dernier et commençait à s'agglomérer pour commencer à prendre la forme d'un corps humain. Puis le buste d'une personne fut reconnaissable quelques instants plus tard. Il ne possédait pas de visage, mais il se tourna immédiatement vers eux. Il se déplaça alors immédiatement vers eux et s'éleva pour se mettre à leur hauteur. Il les regarda quelques secondes puis retourna de là où il était venu et observa le sceau se situant devant lui. Il approcha alors sa main du sceau avec une espèce d'hésitation et d'appréhension, puis la main du buste entra en contact avec le sceau. A ce moment une réaction se produisit, et la main de fumée commença à se désagréger, d'elle-même, avant qu'elle ne se reforme et devienne beaucoup plus épaisse, voir quasiment opaque. Elle attrapa alors rapidement le sceau et tira dessus avec force. Quelque secondes plus tard le sceau céder et il fut arraché, par le buste et fut détruit en brûlant dans cette main rouge comme du sang.

Quelques instants plus tard, la glace commença à se craqueler et à se briser, avant que des morceaux de celle-ci ne se désagrègent et viennent s'éclater sur le sol de la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard le bloc s'effondra totalement révélant un corps enchaîné à l'intérieur. L'être de fumée s'avança vers le corps et le regarda quelques secondes, avant d'écarter les bras et de lever la tête vers le ciel, pour enfin retourner à sa forme première et s'évaporer.

Le directeur vit alors toute la fumée se rétracter et venir entourer la personne enchaîné avant de petit à petit se fondre en elle.

_ _Une matérialisation de chakra… c'est la première fois que j'en vois une… Il a été capable de briser lui-même son sceau et maintenant il récupère son chakra… impensable…_ se dit le directeur en regardant la fumée retournée à son corps originel Quelques minutes plus tard elle finit par l'intégrer complètement_._

La personne releva alors la tête, et ouvrit ses yeux pour voir ce qui l'entourait. Puis elle porta son regard sur les chaînes qui l'entravaient. Elle referma alors les yeux et se mit à se concentrer. Quelques secondes plus tard Tout le chakra qu'elle venait d'emmagasiner ressortit sous formes de flux violents le long des chaînes se dirigeant rapidement vers les sceaux mineurs et majeurs de la salle. Le chakra percuta alors les sceaux avec une telle violence que les murs tremblèrent sous l'impact. Puis les sceaux se mirent à rougeoyer rapidement tout en pulsant doucement puis au fur et à mesure que les secondes passées les pulsations se rapprochées les unes des autres et toujours de plus en plus vite.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda légèrement affolée Midori en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

_ Il est entrain de surcharger les sceaux avec son chakra… Partons les sceaux vont lâcher d'un instant à l'autre et quand ils le feront toue la salle s'effondrera. Répondit le professeur en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie de la salle.

Alors qu'ils venaient tous les deux à peine de sortir, toute la salle s'effondra sur elle-même projetant un puissant souffle dans le couloir emportant avec lui une grande quantité de poussière et une majeure partie des corps présent dans le couloir.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard après que la poussière soit retombée, ils purent entrevoir une silhouette se découpant à travers les restes de fumée. Quelques secondes plus tard ils purent enfin voir à quoi ressembler le prisonnier retenu encore quelques minutes auparavant dans la salle qui venait de s'effondrer. Et se qu'ils virent les choqua dans le sens où la personne en face d'eux ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ans. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus profond, ainsi que trois légères traces sur chacune de ses joues. Il portait aussi une camisole de force avec un nom écrit dessus.

_ Naruto Uzumaki… lut le directeur en regardant attentivement les caractères brodés sur le tissu blanc correspondant au nom de son porteur.


End file.
